Legend of Zelda: When the Time Crushes
by DWKanime15
Summary: Tras derrotar a Ganondorf, Link regresa a Ordon. Pero lo que se encuentra, no es agradable. La aparición de una extraña sombra y un chico "demasiado parecido" a él lo envuelven en una aventura en la que el tiempo juega un papel importante. Reaparecen antiguos enemigos y él y sus "dobles" deberan detenerlos para salvar todos los reinos de Hyrule. También aparecerá un nuevo mal y OCs
1. Capítulo 1

**Legend of Zelda: When the Time Crushes**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Un nuevo mal y un doble?**

* * *

_**-Punto de vista de Twilight-**_

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Link derrotó a Ganondorf y el reino de Hyrule volvió a la normalidad. Midna regresó al reino del Crepúsculo y destruyó el único medio de comunicación entre los dos reinos: El Espejo del Crepúsculo. Link se había ido de viaje con Epona pero ahora estaba de camino a su casa, en la aldea Ordon. Pero al llegar, encontró la aldea vacía, algo muy extraño:

- ¿Eh? No hay nadie... ¿Dónde se habrán metido? - pensó Link - ¡Ilia! ¡Chicos! ¿Dónde estáis? - gritó

Pero no hubo respuesta. Link probó de nuevo y ocurrió lo mismo. Link ya estaba preocupado y decidió bajarse de Epona para buscarlos.

- ¡Ilia! ¡Rusl! ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? - Link chilló

Pero otra vez solo hubo un silencio incómodo que hizo que Link se pusiera más de los nervios. Así que, empezó a mirar por todos los lados en su busca, sin suerte. Hasta que, ya en las afueras de la aldea, vio como cuerpos inconscientes tumbados en el suelo. Al acercarse más, los reconoció. Asustado (n/ aunque Link sea tan valiente, yo creo que por algo así valdría la pena asustarse), Link se acercó a Ilia, una de las personas que estaba en el suelo e intentó despertarla. No lo logró, pero al menos comprobó que seguía viva, al igual que el resto. Tenían bastantes heridas. Link solo los miraba como intentando saber qué había pasado para que estuviesen así. La respuesta estaba justo detrás de él. Link se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una especie de sombra con el pelo en llamas. Al chico no le dio tiempo a usar su espada ya que la sombra se lanzó sobre él, haciéndole una herida en la mejilla.

- ¡Tú! ¡Te vas a enterar por lo que me hiciste! - gritó la sombra

- ¿Pero este tío, de qué habla? Yo no recuerdo haberlo visto en mi vida - pensó el chico

La sombra retrocedió para lanzarse sobre él de nuevo y Link se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Pero, la sombra no se movió.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora, qué le pasa? - pensó Link

- ¡Tú no eres él, pero te pareces a él! - dijo la sombra

- ¿Y de quién habla? ¿Alguien que se parece a mí? - pensó el chico

De repente, se abrió una luz azul en el cielo y un joven con una espada se lanzó directamente hacia la sombra. La sombra desapareció pero justo en ese momento hizo ademán de lanzar algo hacia Link. Este sintió algo extraño y cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Lo último que oyó fueron unas palabras de la sombra que parecían no ir referidas a él sino al chico que estaba cayendo del cielo "¡Tú! La próxima vez que nos veamos te vas a enterar por lo que me hiciste".

_**-Punto de vista de Sky-**_

Link vio una sombra a medida que descendía del portal. "Demise" pensó. Sacó la espada dispuesto a derrotarlo de nuevo. Pero de repente, la sombra comenzó a desaparecer. Cuando solo quedaban unos metros, la sombra dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar y desapareció. A Link lo inundaron dos pensamientos.

- Se ha ido - este fue uno de tranquilidad pero el segundo fue diferente - Espera, ¿y yo ahora como hago para aterrizar?

Por suerte, logró clavar la espada en el suelo y no estrellarse contra él. Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un claro, no había rastro de Demise y había 14 personas heridas en el suelo. Parecían estar vivas y lo comprobó por si acaso. Cogió a un par de ellas en brazos y avanzó por un camino buscando algún pueblo. Encontró una aldea y simplemente pensó "La gente herida deben de ser los habitantes de esta aldea". Había una casa grande con muchas camas y fue dejando a la gente del claro en ellas. Vio que las heridas estaban casi curadas. Se fijó en un chico rubio vestido de verde oscuro que tenía una herida en la mejilla. Ahora que lo miraba bien, se parecía mucho a él.

- Somos casi iguales, puede que Demise lo confundiera conmigo y por eso lo atacó - pensó Link.

Con el tiempo la gente se fue despertando. Y Link se fue a dar una vuelta para pensar en simplemente, ¿a qué demonios habría venido Demise a esta aldea?

_**-Punto de vista de Twilight-**_

Link se despertó. Estaba en una cama blanca. Se asomó a la ventana y vio que estaba en Ordon. ¿Pudo ser un sueño? pensó. Se llevo la mano a la mejilla y notó una venda. No, no había sido un sueño. Al salir, se encontró que Ilia y los demás estaban curados y conscientes. Aunque a Ilia le asustó verlo salir.

- Link, creía que te habías ido al bosque - dijo Ilia

- ¿Yo? Pero si acabo de despertarme - dijo Link, sorprendido

- Es que antes pasó un chico en dirección al bosque que se me pareció a ti y creí que eras tú, lo siento - se excusó Ilia

- ¿Un chico como yo? ¿Será el que decía esa sombra? - pensó Link - No pasa nada, Ilia. Voy a ver quién es y vuelvo - le dijo a Ilia.

Link se adentró en el bosque hasta llegar al claro en el que la sombra lo atacó y se encontró con un chico de verde parado en medio...

* * *

**Aclaración importante: No he jugado Twilight Princess (pero se lo voy a pedir a una amiga cuando la vea), ni Skyward Sword (pero me lo pienso comprar), ni Ocarina of Time (nací el año en que este juego salió, no tngo 3DS para jugar el remake ni puntos Wii para comprarlo en Canal Tienda, ¿alguien sabe alguna forma de conseguir puntos aparte de las tarjetas Wii o las de crédito? ¿y si se necesita Wii Motion Plus para Skyward Sword?). Phantom Hourglass lo estoy jugando (al igual que Spirit Tracks) pero aun no he llegado al final (estúpido Dongorongo, ¿alguien sabe como coño hay que matarlo? Estoy ya hasta los *perdonen la palabra* cojones de ese puñetero bicho) Así que, si hay algun fallo será debido a esto **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Legend of Zelda: When the Time Crushes**

**Capítulo 2: Sky, el viajero del tiempo**

* * *

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? - preguntó Link, acercándose al chico de verde

El chico de verde se dio la vuelta. La mirada de los dos se cruzó. ¡Eran casi completamente iguales! Su traje se diferenciaba en los tonos del color y en el estilo. El de Link parecía más claro que el del otro chico y este también era algo más alto, pero por todo lo demás, podían ser gemelos. Era fácil darse cuenta de esto y más parecieron gemelos porque...

- ¿Quién eres? Yo soy Link ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ese soy yo! - dijeron al mismo tiempo

- ¡No puede ser casualidad que nos llamemos igual y seamos casi iguales excepto por la ropa y la altura! - dijo Link

- Pues ya ves que no es casualidad, esto es posible - dijo el otro chico

- Qué va, si es imposible. Tienes que ser una ilusión - dijo Link

El chico de verde se acercó y con una mano tocó la mejilla de Link que no estaba herida.

- ¿Crees que una ilusión podría hacer esto? - dijo el chico

- No... - contestó Link

- Bueno, creo que tanto para ti como para mi, esto resulta muy extraño - dijo el chico

- Pues si, creo que no es muy normal encontrarte con alguien que es igualito a ti ni tampoco muy agradable - dijo Link

- Lo sé, lo sé... Yo vengo de otro tiempo y créeme, ya me resulta bastante raro el lugar como para encontrarme con un doble mío - dijo el otro chico

- ¿Otro tiempo? - preguntó Link, más confundido

La explicación del Link alto fue bastante larga. Él venía de un tiempo en el que el reino de Hyrule aun no existía. La gente vivía en unas tierras en el cielo que recibían el nombre de Celéstea (n/ o Altárea, no recuerdo bien). Y las tierras que actualmente se habían convertido en el reino eran las llamadas "Tierras inferiores". También le dijo que la sombra que vio se llamaba Demise, que era el líder de la tribu de los demonios, un enemigo de la diosa Hylia, que él lo había derrotado y sellado hace tiempo.

Aún así, la confusión de Link aun continuaba. También tuvo que explicarle quien era la diosa Hylia entre otras muchas cosas.

- Entonces, resulté herido... ¡POR TU CULPA! - dijo Link

- Ey, tranquilo. - simplemente dijo el otro

Link se tranquilizó.

- La razón por la que estoy viajando por el tiempo es para impedir que Demise encuentre a sus reencarnaciones - dijo el chico - Él dijo que reuniría a sus reencarnaciones y que eliminaría a las mías.

- Ey, entonces por eso me atacó, porque probablemente sea una reencarnación tuya - dijo Link

- Sí, eso mismo - dijo el chico - Bueno, ahora debería volver a mi misión y viajar en el tiempo para detener a Demise.

- ¿Entonces, te vas? - dijo Link

- Sí... Espera un segundo ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? No creo poder derrotar a Demise con todo el poder que estará reuniendo de sus reencarnaciones yo solo - dijo el chico

- ¿En serio? Vale - dijo Link

- Pero, primero una cosa... Bueno, dos - dijo el chico

- ¿Cuáles? - preguntó Link

- Uno: Tenemos que ponernos algún nombre que nos diferencie, porque a las épocas que vamos de seguro que hay algún otro héroe llamado Link - dijo el chico - Yo luché en los cielos así que... creo que el mío será Sky

- Yo, supongo que Twilight - dijo Link - Salvé Hyrule y el Reino del Crepúsculo.

- Bien, entonces, dos: ¿Tienes tu Espada Maestra, verdad? - preguntó Sky

- Claro - dijo Twilight

- Bien, entonces podemos... - dijo Sky

Al fondo, se oía una música. Como de un instrumento de viento. Una melodía muy bonita. Los dos chicos corrieron hacia donde provenía la música. Bueno, más bien Sky se dirigió hacia ella y Twilight lo siguió...

**¿Quién está tocando esa música? ¿Qué sorpresa les aguarda a Sky y Twilight?**

**En el próximo capítulo...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Legend of Zelda: When the Time Crushes**

**Capítulo 3: El Viento del Tiempo**

* * *

El sonido del instrumento era cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaban.

- Oye, ¿adónde vamos? Solo estamos siguiendo una melodía - dijo Twilight

Sky no respondió. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un claro y detenerse. Twilight lo siguió y se detuvo junto a Sky.

- ¿Y ahora por qué te paras? - preguntó Twilight

La respuesta estaba justo enfrente de él. Había dos chicos rubios vestidos de verde iguales a ellos. Bueno, un chico y un niño. El chico mayor tenía una ocarina en la mano, seguramente el instrumento que producía esa melodía de antes. Y el pequeño tenía una especie de pequeño reloj de arena colgado del cuello. Lo raro es que no los miraban como si fuera extraño para ellos ver personas igualitas a ellos.

- Otra vez, no... - dijo Twilight - Otros "nosotros" ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

- ¿Esa es la Ocarina del Tiempo? - preguntó Sky

- S-Sí... - contestó el mayor

- Entonces, ¿tú eres el Héroe del Tiempo? - preguntó Sky de nuevo

- Sí, supongo que sí - dijo el mayor - Pero solo en el futuro, en mi época soy el que evitó que Ganondorf cubriera Hyrule de oscuridad.

- Pero para mi gente y para mí, sigues siendo el Héroe del Tiempo...y yo... pues... yo era el Héroe de los Vientos - dijo el pequeño

- Y, sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero ¿cómo os llamáis? - preguntó Sky

- Link - contestaron a la vez

- Bueno, pero yo no lo entiendo. Sky, ¿cuántos como nosotros existen? - preguntó Twilight

- Antes que yo naciera, había un elegido por la Diosa, supongo que ese fue el primero de nosotros. Después de mí, existieron 3. Luego el tiempo se dividió y a partir de ahí, no sé más. - contestó Sky.

- Vale, eso me aclara muchas cosas... - dijo Twilight sarcásticamente

- El tiempo se dividió en 3... Entonces tiene que ser mi época, la de Wind y otra más en la que Ganon no fue vencido por mí - dijo el mayor

- ¿Os venís con nosotros? - preguntó Sky

- ¿Adónde? - preguntó el pequeño

- A buscar a los otros como nosotros pero en otras épocas y detener a Demise y a sus reencarnaciones - dijo Sky

- ¿Sus reencarnaciones? - preguntó el mayor

- Sí, estoy seguro de que ese enemigo tan fuerte que habéis derrotado, Ganondorf ¿no? debe de ser una reencarnación de Demise... yo creo... encaja con la maldición. - opinó Sky

- ¿Qué maldición? - preguntaron los tres

**Flashback**

Sky había derrotado a Demise y este ya estaba a punto de desaparecer pero...

- Extraordinario. Me has derrotado. Pero esto no acaba aquí. Mi odio... nunca desaparecerá. ¡Renacerá en un ciclo sin final! Surgiré de nuevo. Aquellos que compartan la sangre de la diosa y el espíritu del héroe... estarán eternamente atados a esta maldición. Una reencarnación de mi odio deberá seguir siempre a tu raza, condenándolos a vagar en un mar de oscuridad empapada con sangre para siempre.

Tras decir esto, Demise desapareció.

**Fin del Flashback**

- Entonces, Ganondorf es una reencarnación del odio de Demise y nosotros como compartimos el espíritu del héroe contigo, estábamos destinados a luchar contra él, por la maldición ¿no? - dijo el chico mayor

- Creo que sí - contestó Sky - La maldición existía antes, así que igual el primer héroe ya estaba maldito.

- Ahhh... Me he perdido - dijeron al mismo tiempo Twilight y el niño

- Jolín, pues no pienso decirlo otra vez - se quejó Sky

- Yo si lo entendí - dijo el chico mayor

- Bien, volviendo al tema principal, ¿os venís con nosotros? - preguntó Sky

- Sí, supongo que sí - dijo el mayor

- Pues claro que sí - contestó el niño

- Bien, y ahora...para diferenciarnos... - dijo Twilight - Yo me puse Twilight porque salvé Hyrule y el Reino del Crepúsculo.

- Yo, Sky, porque peleé en los cielos - dijo Sky

- Yo, Wind, porque fui el Héroe de los Vientos - dijo Wind

- Yo, Time, porque en parte soy el Héroe del Tiempo - fue la respuesta de Time

- ¿En parte? - preguntó Twilight

- Sí - fue Sky el que contestó - Al dividirse el tiempo en 3, en uno Time fue derrotado por Ganon, y por otro lado, él derrotó a Ganon y ahí al regresar a su época, está el futuro de su época en el que el Héroe del Tiempo no existe y el futuro desde donde regresó a su tiempo, donde si se conoce al Héroe del Tiempo. Encima, justo... Tú estás en el futuro de su época y Wind viene del otro futuro ya que el conoce la leyenda sobre el Héroe del Tiempo y tú no.

- Sí, eso mismo - dijo Time

- Bueno, entonces, Sky, venga, activa lo que haya que activar para viajar en el tiempo y vámonos - dijo Twilight

- Bueno... eh. En realidad vine desde la Puerta del Tiempo de mi época y esperaba encontrarla en este tiempo para viajar en el tiempo pero... tengo la sensación de que igual ni existe. Y no sé viajar en el tiempo de otra manera - respondió Sky

- ¿QUÉEEEE? ¿O sea que no podíamos viajar en el tiempo aunque quisiéramos? - dijo Twilight

- Pues no, pero tranquilízate. Ya tenemos una solución para ello. Time - dijo Sky

- Ah, sé a lo que te refieres - dijo Time

Time sacó la ocarina y comenzó a tocar una canción. Unas luces comenzaron a rodearlos.

- Este es el poder de la Ocarina del Tiempo - dijo Sky - Esta es la Canción del Tiempo que permite viajar en el tiempo.

**¿A qué época viajaran los 4 héroes gracias a la Canción del Tiempo? ¿Qué les aguardará en ella? **

**En el próximo capítulo...**

* * *

**Lo que dice Demise es una traducción de su discurso de muerte de la versión en inglés de Skyward Sword. El discurso en español no me servía para lo que quería hacer en este fic, así que use el que dicen que es más fiel a la versión original japonesa.**


End file.
